Thought We Built a Dynasty that Heaven Couldn't Shake
by MusicHeart08
Summary: What if, Peter Quill was taken in by Thanos when his Mother died? And the Galaxy feared the name Starlord, the murderous son of Thanos. What if, when her family died Gamora was taken in by Ravagers and became a master thief? And Yondu kept reminding her of the fact her saved her life every second of the day? Basically, what if Peter and Gamora traded lives?
1. Hello, Little One

**Welcome to this Au, where Peter and Gamora trade lives.**

 **Star-Lord is the son of Thanos, and Gamora is the daughter of Yondu.**

* * *

 _Take my hand, Peter. Take my hand._

The final words of his mother repeated in Peter Quill's mind as the young boy ran out of the hospital with hot tears streaming down his face, and into the night.

 _Take my hand._

"No!"

In an empty field, the little boy finally stopped running and collapsed to his knees. His grief-filled cried echoed across the empty grass area.

The present and Walkman from his mother felt heavy and burned him like a poison. The songs he enjoyed listening to his mother with, no longer gave him happiness anymore. It only filled him with more sadness.

The sound of heavy footsteps slowly began to approach him. Peter assumed that it was his grandfather, so he didn't bother to look up. He just wanted to be alone. The footsteps stopped in front of him, and a deep unfamiliar voice spoke;

"What's wrong?"

Confused, Peter slowly lifted his head to face who had just spoken to him. To his surprise, he saw a man, or what appeared to be a man. He was taller than any person in the world, his skin was a light purple, and he was dressed in full armor with a gold helmet on top of his head.

The boy jumped back in surprise, his mouth was open in shock and his eyes wide.

The stranger didn't seem too bothered by the boy's stare, instead, he seemed more focused on the bruise on his small face.

"What happened to your eye, little one?"

Almost embarrassed, Peter reached up and covered his bruise with his hand, "I.. I got into a fight with some boys.. that- they killed an innocent frog,"

Thanos nodded with understanding before smiling, "What's your name?"

The boy sniffed and lowered his arm back to his side, "Peter, Peter Quill,"

"You must be quite the fighter, Quill,"

A faint smile appeared on the boys face, just for a moment but enough for Thanos to see. The older Titan extended his larger hand towards Peter.

"Come with me, there's something you need to see,"

For a moment, Peter looked at the hand before up towards Thanos' face. An inner battle on if he should trust him or not. After a few seconds of deciding, Peter smiled and returned the gesture.

The young boy looked up at the Titan for a minute, not knowing if he should trust the man but something inside of him spoke and he returned the gesture.

His hand was too small to fully hold onto Thanos' hand. Instead, the boy just held onto one of the Titan's fingers.

Thanos rose to his full height and slowly began walking down the field, Peter following beside him.

"Do you know what you are, Quill?" Thanos asked, looking down at the boy.

Peter looked back up at the Titan with confusion, not understanding what he meant, before shaking his head.

Thanos stopped walking and pulled Peter to stand in front of her. Peter watched with confusion and interest as the Titan knelled in front of him and grasped onto his smaller hands. With his large hands, Thanos moved the smaller boys hands into a cupped position.

"Now, close your eyes and concentrate,"

Peter looked at him with more confusion.

"Close your eyes, little one," Thanos repeated before looking up towards the night sky, "Extend your mind out towards the galaxy,"

At first, the little boy followed his gaze before closing his eyes.

Suddenly, a bright blue energy sparked from between the boy's small palms, causing Thanos to smile. Peter's eyes burst open in surprise and the spark to disappear.

"What- what?" The boy sputtered as his hands began to shake in fear and shock.

"Concentrate, little one," the Titan encouraged, and rejoined the boy's hands, "Concentrate and bring it back. Embrace it,"

Peter got his breathing under control but this time kept his eyes open as he concentrated on bringing back the light.

The spark returned, only this time it was brighter.

Deep in the back of Peter's mind, something was calling out for him.

Something from far beyond the stars.

The energy slowly faded away into the boys' hands again.

"What… what am I?" Peter stammered, confused about what he had just done.

You are something truly extraordinary,"

The Titan turned the boy to look out towards the horizon.

Peter's eyes widened as his eyes landed on something he only saw in his dreams.

A spaceship.

The spacecraft was large and in the shape of a ring. In Peter's opinion, it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Thanos smiled at the boy's expression and planted a hand on his small shoulder.

"It's time for you to take your place among the stars."


	2. Welcome to the Ravagers

**Wrighteuse** **: Sorry for the confusion. Ego did hire Yondu to pick up Peter but Thanos got to him first** **and you don't just try to steal something from a mad titan.**

* * *

Gamora had lost count of how many days had passed since the Dark Order invaded her planet, the day she became an orphan.

Her once happy planet was now a desert shell of grieving survivors and broken families.

Gamora had been one of the very few children to have survived the massacre, but no one seemed to notice. Many of the adults were too lost in their grief to notice everyone else who was suffering.

It seemed like endless, lonely days and nights for the young zehoberei child.

Until the day that a ship of space pirates landed on the planet.

When three men had stepped out of the ship for a refuel, Gamora was hiding behind a large rock. Waiting until the coast was clear before racing into the ship. Determined to leave her once home and find a new home.

The group was too busy arguing on who had forgotten to refuel the ship that none had noticed their little stowaway.

When the ship left the planet and voyaged into the depths of space, the young zehoberei child was seated between a few cargo boxes, trying to remain hidden from the Ravagers.

After that had taken off, it didn't long before her many sleepless nights caught up with her.

Leaning against a box, Gamora allowed herself to relax and drift away into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 _Gamora held onto her mother tightly as the woman gently rocked her in her arms and quietly muttered, "We'll be safe, we'll be safe,"_

 _The little girl tried to believe her but the loud noises outside kept getting closer and it scared Gamora to death._

 _Something large exploded from outside their hiding place, causing a scream of fright to erupt from the young girl._

 _Her mother clamped a hand over her mouth_ _. But it was too late._

T _he horrifying sound of heavy footsteps began marching towards the door_ _, towards them!_

 _The older zehoberei woman quickly stood up while holding her daughter in one arm and pulling the lid of a large glass vase with the other._

 _"Mother?" Gamora whispered, confused as of why her mother was placing her inside the large vase._

 _"Gamora, listen to me," the woman said with more fear than Gamora had ever seen on her face, "I need you to be very quiet for Mommy. Can you do that for me?"_

 _Suddenly, something heavy began pounding on the door, practically causing the walls to vibrate from the force. The sound caused_ _the woman to spin towards it_ _abruptly._

 _"Mother-"_

 _"Shhh!" Her mother quickly hushed before spinning towards the door one last time, "Stay here baby, and don't make a sound, okay?"_

 _Gamora nodded and her mother pressed a quick kiss to her forehead._

 _"Be very quiet," she reminded her before gently placing the lid over the child's head._

 _A second later, the sound of the door breaking open erupted from outside, along with the sound of her mother screaming in terror._

 _Gamora wanted to scream as well but she had to keep her word, so she clamped a hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming._

 _There were more loud noises and in a few minutes, they were gone. Along with her mother, Gamora suspected._

 _There was silence in the room outside_.

 _Gamora didn't_ _leave the vase for hours, and when she did, A_ _ll that was left of her homeworld, was dead bodies and grieving people._

 _And no sign of her mother._

* * *

"Well, well. What have we here?"

Gamora snapped awake and was shocked to see three grown men of different species surrounding her. None of them looked happy.

"I don't remember a zehoberei girl being on the supply list. Do you fellas?"

The others only responded with slow shakes of their heads and cruel chuckles. One of the men harshly grabbed Gamora's arm and forcefully pulled her to her feet. The little girl whined in pain and tried to break free but his grip was too strong.

"We have a specific rule for stowaways,"

Gamora's heart skipped a beat as all the men pulled out guns and aimed it towards her.

Like the attack!

A loud terrified scream tore from the girl's throat, as she began punching and kicking, trying desperately to break free.

Suddenly a sharp and long whistle filled the air while a bright red light shot throughout the room, knocking each weapon out of the men's grasps. Gamora followed the bright red light fly towards a centaurian man who grabbed it into his hand. Revealing it to be a sharp-tipped arrow.

"What in the hell is with all the racket?!" the blue man demanded.

All three of the pirates were looking at the man with fear. The Captain of the Ravagers, Yondu Udonta.

"Well," Yondu snapped, "Ain't somebody going to tell me what's going on?"

The man's hand on the zehoberei's arm was gone as the Captain stepped further into the room. That was when he shifted his gaze from the three adults towards the small child.

"She-she's a stowaway, Captain," the man spoke, a slight hint of fear in his voice, "There's a rule against stowaways,"

Yondu didn't acknowledge that he had heard him speak, he kept his gaze on Gamora, whose body was trembling from the action that had just occurred. After a second or two, Yondu gestured for the three to leave, each one left in a hurry.

Yondu placed his arrow back onto his belt before bending down onto one knee so he could face the child eye-to-eye.

"You're quite the fighter, little lady," he said with a smirk, "What's your name?"

The little girl hesitated but answered in a voice that was barely above a whisper, "Gamora,"

The Captain smiled at the sound of her voice before reaching into his pocket and pulled out a small metal handle with a ruby stone in the center.

"Lookie here," Yondu smiled as he knelt down in front of Gamora, "Pretty, ain't it?"

The Captain of the Ravagers gave the small object a twirl before handing it to the little girl. Gamora glanced up at the man with uneasiness before reaching out and grasping the object in her smaller hand.

Gamora was examining the small object, Yondu reached forward and pressed a small button on the side of the switchblade, which caused two sharp blades to appear on both sides.

Yondu smiled as the girl's admiration grew in the weapon, "Yeah, beautiful but deadly,"

Gamora twirled the blade in her hand as Yondu clamped a hand on her shoulder, "With a little extra training, you can do even more damage with it,"

* * *

 **The rest of the story will be the events of Guardians of the Galaxy with this little, story twist.**

 **Also, I think I'll let Gamora keep her blades and Peter his guns, or does that hurt logic?**

 **Suggestions and Reviews are welcomed always.**

 **Have a blessful day** **! :3**


	3. Twenty Years Later

Recently, a Kree was angered by the peace treaty made between the Kree Empire and the Xandar. The man individual was called Ronan the Accuser. At first, Gamora didn't pay much mind to this news, that is until news went out on who Ronan had formed an alliance with.

The Mad Titan, Thanos.

The same man who had annihilated half of her homeworld and killed her mother.

The young woman hated Thanos with a fiery passion. Even while Yondu had given her a wonderful life, she could never forget what the Dark Order had done to her.

While her life with the Ravagers kept her mind occupied, she never forgot what he did to her.

Which is why she had decided to do something about it.

Right now, Yondu was gone on a mission to retrieve an item that would lay a lot of money, exactly what Gamora needed.

The credits from the orb would be enough for her to go on a manhunt for the Mad Titan and save other little girls from going through the same pain she went through.

Which is why she was in a stolen spacecraft on her way to Morag.

* * *

Gamora was well aware that she was defying her father by stealing a spacecraft and flying off to a retrieve a valuable artifact that the Ravagers were also after.

But after all the code of the Ravagers was: **_Steal From Everybody._**

Before long, Gamora and her stolen craft landed on the planet, Morag.

Luckily she had made it before the other Ravagers did.

With her special sword, the Godslayer attached to her leg, Gamora strode off of the stolen spacecraft.

 _Stolen,_ Gamora smirked. After nearly twenty years with the Ravagers, stealing became just as important as breathing.

Landing on the darken planet, Gamora stepped out of _her_ ship with her trusty sword, the Godslayer, attached to her leg.

Morag was a deserted planet but the temple where the mysterious item was being contained.

With determination and pride, Gamora strode through the temple until she came across the room containing what she was looking for.

In the center of the room, a small orb was hovering over a pedestal. The orb was crafted from silver metal, decorated with the patterns of a language long forgotten.

Gamora didn't know much what the orb was, only that it costed a lot.

Carefully, the young woman plucked the orb from its pedestal.

Turning on her heels, the young woman was surprised to see a dark-skinned man with cybernetic enhancements on his head and body.

 _Korath the Pursuer._

"Drop it, now!"

Rolling her eyes, Gamora dropped the orb to the ground and held her arms over her head.

"How do you know about this?" Korath demanded as his henchmen surrounded the young ravager.

"Know about what?" Gamora asked innocently, tilting her head and fluttering her eyelashes.

Korath eyed her, obviously not believing she was here by accident, "Ronan may have questions for you,

"I'm sure he will," Gamora smirked.

One of the henchmen reached out to grab her but the Ravager Woman was quicker and pulled her sword and slashed it across his arm.

As the man cried out in pain, Gamora kicked her leg back and the other henchmen against his neck, causing him to choke.

Before Korath or anyone else could do anything, Gamora grabbed the orb and darted out of the room.

With an entire army on her heels, Gamora ran out of the temple and headed straight towards her ship.

* * *

 ** _Star-Lord._**

Everyone across the galaxy knew the name but not how Peter wanted them to.

When people hear his name they think of the celestial hybrid, mass murderer, son of Thanos.

After decades of torture, modification, training, and killing, the man began calling himself Star-Lord to prove to his father that Peter Quill was officially dead.

But in reality, he had wanted to be called Star-Lord because it was the nickname his mother gave him and he never wanted to forget her or his old life.

Every day, Star-Lord's power grew stronger, causing him to outshine most of his other _"siblings."_

But the constant praises from his father did nothing to please Star-Lord.

He hated his life, his power... himself. The man he was forcefully made into.

But after 20 long and hard years, Star-Lord... Peter was ready to take back his life.

* * *

Ronan had called Star-Lord and Nebula into a meeting.

Nebula was another child that Thanos had stolen away alongside Star-Lord. The two were very close but throughout the years, a majority of her limbs have been replaced with cybernetic enhancements to make her stronger. Making her grow up bitter and resentful towards their father.

Star-Lord had been given the same enhancements except his were less visible. Except for the small markings on his cheekbones and above his eyebrows.

Korath the Perusurer was sent to retrieve an object called the Orb to keep his alliance with Thanos at bay. It was unknown what was in the orb but it must have been important if Thanos was after it.

"We have discovered she has an agreement to retrieve the orb for an intermediary known as The Broker,"

"I promised Thanos I would retrieve the orb for him, only then will he destroy Xandar for me," Stepping towards the siblings, Ronan turned towards the cybernetic warrior, "Nebula, you will go to Xandar and bring me the orb,"

With no emotion, Nebula stepped forward, "It would be my honor,"

"Stand down, little sister," Star-Lord spoke up as he stepped forward as well, "I'll handle this one,"

Nebula's head snapped towards Star-Lord, "Now is not the time for showing off, Star-Lord,"

She hated that nickname, _little sister_ , and Star-Lord knew that.

The celestial hybrid didn't respond instead turned to face Ronan, "If you fail again, you'll have to face our Father empty-handed, and I can tell you from experience that he doesn't accept excuses,"

"I am a child of Thanos," Nebula protested, frustration was practically radiating off of her, "The same as you, _brother_ ,"

"But I've been to Xandar before, I know how to handle the Xandars,"

"Ronan has already decreed that I-"

"Do not speak for me!" Ronan snapped, obviously growing tired of the siblings bickering. Nebula lowered her head as Ronan turned towards Star-Lord, stepping dangerously close, "You will not fail me, Star-Lord,"

Without even blinking, the older man just smirked, "I never fail,"

* * *

Gamora was flying through the galaxy on her way to Xandar.

She figured by now Yondu and the Ravagers had realized that there was no orb but she didn't know how long until they realized she had it.

Apparently, not that long because a shrill beeping filled the air.

Turning towards the noise, the young woman saw Yondu's face on her communication tablet.

With a growl, Gamora pushed the screen down to face the table to ignore it except one of her fingers brushed against the answer button.

" _Gamora!"_

The young woman froze at the angry voice, with a deep breath Gamora turned and faced the hologram call.

Yondu's face was full of fury.

"That be me," the young woman answered.

 _"I just received word from Kraglin that you took off in a spacecraft without telling me, and at the same time, the orb we were after is gone!"_ Gamora's adopted father ranted

"Well, I thought I'd help out and pick it up for you,"

 _"Well where you at now, little girl?"_

"I'm sorry but I can't give you that information to you," Gamora said with a smirk and placed her hands on her hips.

Somehow, Yondu seemed angrier than before.

 _"I slaved putting this deal together…"_ Gamora rolled her eyes, _"And now you're gonna rip me off! We do not do that to each other, we're Ravagers, we got a code!"_

 _A dishonorable code,_ "Yes and that code is: S _teal from everybody_ ,"

 _"Don't you remember when I saved your life?"_

"No actually, I can't seem to remember that. I mean you've only mentioned it once or twice a minute for twenty years,"

 _"These boys of mine wanted to kill you but I stopped them, you're alive because of me!"_

Gamora shook her head in disbelief

 _"I will find you, I will…"_

Swiftly, Gamora hung up on the man, "I'm done taking orders,"

* * *

 **I tried to make Gamora more like Maria from The Book of Life** **cause she's pretty feisty. So sorry about the OOC.**


	4. Fight as First Sight

**Sorry that this took so long. Enjoy!**

* * *

Gamora growled as she was pushed out of the Brokers shop.

"Coward!" she roared and then kicked the door for extra measure.

Apparently, the Broker was too much of a coward to accept something that Ronan was after.

With a frustrated grunt, Gamora stomped away from the shop.

By now, Yondu most likely set a search party out on her. She had to get out of here before they found her.

As the frustrated woman stormed past many Xandarians, a man that had been leaning against the wall of another building, began to follow her from a distance. The man had a long cloak over his body and a hood pulled low over his head. Making it hard to see his face.

As the hooded man continued to follow Gamora from a distance, he lifted one of his hands in front of him.

The ground beneath Gamora's feet suddenly reached up and grabbed her right leg, from her foot to below her knee, encasing it inside a stone grip.

Gamora gasped in shock when her leg became trapped by the ground. While still holding the orb, the woman tried to tug her leg free but the trip was too strong. Grunting in frustration, Gamora began to pull out her sword and slashed it across the stone, causing it to crack just a bit.

Just as she was almost free, someone snatched the orb from her hand.

"Hey!" she shouted as the hooded thief ran off with her orb. With a final stab from her sword, her leg was finally free.

Pulling an electric rope from her pocket, Gamora threw it towards the thief. The rope wrapped around his legs, causing him to fall onto the ground.

Gamora quickly rushed over as the man began untangling himself from the rope.

"That doesn't belong to you!" she hissed as she stood over him.

The thief suddenly wrapped his legs around Gamora's waist and yanked her down. In a second, she was pinned to the ground with the man above her. In the struggle, the cloak had fallen off the man, revealing his identity. The surrounding crowd gasped in horror when they saw who was under the cloak.

Star-Lord.

Gamora, not recognizing the man, just glared up at him murderously.

"It's not your either," Star-Lord said as he suddenly pulled out his gun and aimed it at the woman's forehead.

Just then, Rocket Racoon tackled Star-Lord. Making the man lose his grip on Gamora and orb.

"Put her in the bag! Put her in the bag!"

Groot reached out with his branches and began to pull Star-Lord into a large burlap sack.

"No, not him, you idiot! The green one with tits!"

Gamora quickly grabbed the orb and rushed away at top speed.

Star-Lord growled as he watched Gamora escape, a blue light came from his hands.

"Take Cover!" Rocket shouted as he jumped off the man.

With a loud shout, a bright blue and white explosion erupted from the man, causing all of Groot's branches to break around him.

Suddenly, the ground itself suddenly began to shake, causing everyone, including Gamora to the ground.

Once the ground became more stable again, Star-Lord launched himself across the air towards Gamora.

Before the woman had a chance to sit up, she was grabbed and yanked back to the ground.

Star-Lord had his teeth bared as he pinned Gamora down with a gun to her head.

"You need to learn how to stay out of situations that don't concern you,"

Despite the situation, Gamora smirked up at him, "Staying out of situations isn't exactly my strong suit,"

In a fluid motion, Gamora grabbed the ord, strapped a rocket launcher to the man's leg and then pressed the button causing Star-Lord to go flying.

The woman smiled as she sat up with the orb in her hand.

However, her victory was short-lived as a burlap sack was pulled over her head, as well as her body. Trapping her.

Groot lifted the shaking bag over his shoulder with a smile.

"Quit smiling you idiot," Rocket chided, "You're supposed to be a professional,"

Rocket's victory was short-lived as he caught sight of Star-Lord matching towards them angrily

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me,"

Star-Lord snatched Rocket up by his neck and tossed him aside like garbage. The man then pulled out his guns and aimed them at Groot.

Before the humanoid plant could do anything, Star-Lord shot at both of his arms, causing the branch-like limbs to be blasted off and the burlap sack to fall.

Smirking, the man grabbed the bag, however, Gamora was ready with a small taser. The electric shock caused the mans body to seizure and pass out onto the ground.

With a firm grip on the orb, Gamora kicked away the bag and ran away.

Rocket watched her run with a smirk and then began to pull out a large gun.

"I live for the simple things, like how much this is going to hurt!"

A large electrical blast erupted from the gun and shot towards Gamora. A scream could be heard from the woman before she fainted onto the ground.

"Yeah, writhe you little bitch,"

Behind the smirking raccoon, Groot was nudging his torn arms, whimpering.

"It'll grow back, you idiot!" the creature snapped, "Quit whining!"

Suddenly, bright lights surrounded them, trapping them in the air.

The Nova Corp had arrived.

"Subject 89P13!" One in a ship shouted, "Drop your weapon!"

"Oh, crap," Rocket muttered and reluctantly dropped his weapon.

"By the authority of the Nova Corps, you are under arrest!"


	5. The Kyln

**Nova Corp Headquarters:**

Denarian Saal and Corpsman Dey were currently going over the rap sheets of the four they had arrested on Xandar.

The first one was Star-Lord.

The man had strong metal restraints attached to his hands that prevented him from using his powers, or so they believed it would.

"Peter Quill, otherwise known as Star-Lord. Originated from Terra. He's a hybrid from another species we can't identify yet. Surgically modified and trained as a living weapon. Adopted son of the Mad Titan, Thanos. Recently, Thanos left him and his sister Nebula to Ronan, which leads us to believe that Thanos and Ronan are working together,"

If Star-Lord didn't have restraints covering his hands, he would be giving the officers a very _special_ hand gesture.

Dey then pulled up the next Rap-Sheet.

"Subject 89P13. Calls itself Rocket," Rocket was scowling and swiftly spat on the floor, "The result of illegal genetic and cybernetic experiments on a lower life form,"

When Dey pulled up the next rap-sheet, Saal flinched in surprise.

"What the hell?"

Groot's head could barely be seen on the rap-sheet.

"Groot, a humanoid plant that's been traveling recently as 89P13's personal house plant slash muscle,"

Dey than pulled up the last rap-sheet, "Gamora, a survivor from Zen-Whoberi. Raised from youth by a band of mercenaries called the Ravagers and the adopted daughter of Yondu Udonta,"

What a bunch of a-holes," Saal sneered, causing Dey to smile, "Have all four transported to the Kyln,"

* * *

 **The Kyln:**

"I guess most of Nova Corps wanna uphold the laws, but these ones here, they're corrupt and cruel," Rocket was saying as the four were led down the hallways of the prison, "But, hey, that's not my problem. I ain't gonna be here long. I've escaped 22 prisons, this one's no different,"

Rocket then turned to Gamora, "You're lucky the psychopath showed up when he did, because otherwise me and Groot would be collecting that 40K right now, and you'd be getting lectured by your Daddy by now,"

Gamora rolled her eyes, "Whatever, it's going to take a lot more than a raccoon and his plant to bring me back to that man,"

The guard stopped the small parade to open the next door while Rocket wondered what a _"racoon"_ was.

"So this orb must be pretty important if you're willing to kill for it. What is it?"

The guard then motioned for the line to continue walking.

Star-Lord remained stoic, "I don't have to answer to the daughter of a mercenary,"

"Pretty high and mighty coming from the lackey of a genocidal maniac," Rocket scoffed, Star-Lord spun around to glare at him," Yeah, that's right, I know who you are. Anyone who's anyone knows who you are,"

"I don't," Gamora admitted, turning to Groot, "Who is he?"

"I am Groot,"

"I wasn't retrieving the orb for Ronan," Star-Lord suddenly confessed, "I was doing the opposite, I was going to sell it to someone else,"

"I am Groot,"

"Is that all he ever says?" Star-Lord growled with annoyance.

"Well, he don't know talking good like me and you," Rocket explained, "So his vocabulary is limited to "I" and "am" and "Groot". Exclusively in that order,"

"Great!" Gamora grumbled, "This should be fun,"

As the line of prisoners walked by the impound section of the prison, a guard inside was wearing the headphones to a small walkman and was listening to the music. However, when Star-Lord

"Hey!" he shouted, grabbing everyone's attention, including the guard inside, "That's mine!"

As the door to the small room began to close, Star-Lord stormed into the room.

From inside the metal cuffs were the familiar blue glow of his power, but it couldn't escape the restraints.

"Take them off, it's mine!"

The guard only shook his head, then turned up the volume on the walkman.

That only fueled the man's anger.

Star-Lord marched over and slammed his restraints against the guard's face. Causing him to fall to the ground, and the walkman to fall off his head.

More guards immediately began rushing into the room.

Star-Lord tried to pick up his walkman but it was proven difficult because of his restraints.

Suddenly, the guards began pulling him to his feet.

"Get Off! GET OFF ME!" he practically screamed, trying to shake their hands off. The light in his cuffs glowed brighter.

When a guard took away the walkman, Star-Lord began struggling even harder.

YOU CAN'T TAKE THAT! YOU CAN'T TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME" The man continued screaming, "IT BELONGS TO ME! IT'S MINE! IT'S MINE"

Gamora was shocked by what she was seeing.

Suddenly, two guards holding stun batons strike Star-Lord, the electricity caused the mans' body to convulse and shake, and the light of his hands to fade away.

"Mental Breakdown," Rocket muttered to Groot, who was watching the scene horrified, "It was bound to happen at some point,"

* * *

After being decontaminated. forced into hideous prison uniforms, and given sleeping mats, the small group was lead to the courtyard.

The courtyard was filled with other prisoners, and Gamora noticed that they were all looking at them.

Or rather, one specific person in their group.

When they all reached the center of the courtyard, all hell broke loose.

"STAR-LORD!"

"MURDERER!"

"YOU'RE DEAD, STAR-LORD! DEAD!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE IN HERE!"

All around the courtyard, prisoners were throwing objects and shouting death threats, while Star-Lord just walked through it all, indifferently.

"Like I said," Rocket explained over all the yelling, "He's got a rep. A lot of people here lost their friends and family to Ronan and his gang. He'll survive a day, tops!"

"Won't the guards protect him?" Gamora asked

"They're here to make sure we don't get out. They don't care what we do to each other,"

The shouts only continued.

"I had a lot of people try to kill me over the years," Star-Lord said, as if he wasn't hearing anything being yelled towards him, "None have succeded,"

 _He's not going to make it far in here_ _,_ Gamora thought to herself

However, when she turned around, a large blue alien stood in her path.

"Check out the new meat," the alien smirked, running a finger down Gamora's face. Causing her to glare and hiss at him, "I'm going to slather you in jelly, go to town and-"

Groot suddenly stepped up and stuck his fingers up the perverts nose before stretching further in. The alien immediately let go of Gamora and began screaming with pain.

"Let's get one thing straight!" Rocket shouted over the cries of pain, "This one here is _out bitch!_ You want to get to her, you go through us... or more accurately, _we go through you!_ "

Groot finally let go of the alien, who curled up on the floor in a fetal position to cradle his face. Rocket and Groot walked away as if nothing had happened.

Before walking away, Gamora kicked the pervert's face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Star-Lord was escorted to a solitary confinement cell but even while the door to his cell was closed, prisoners continued shouting at him.

However, there was one prisoner who never raised his voice

And he glared at Star-Lord from the table he was sitting at. Glaring hard and ready to murder.


End file.
